Clothes
by 15sok
Summary: After returing back to Bellforest and reunited with they family. Renton notice that Maurice is wearing his old clothe and wanted to know why. I don't own Eureka Seven.


I don't own Eureka Seven?

After me and Eureka came back home from our vacation, the kids were so happy to see their mom back but for some reason they were almost as happy to see me too? I guess I came to as a father to the children. After that I went to see my grandfather Axel, he was mad and yelled at me for leaving home, gone for a year, and to bring kids home without asking him but he was happy to see me again and I notice there was a little tear in his eyes which surprised me due to never seeing him having a tear once in my life.

After that me and the rest were talking about what happen at the last year and thing were great for them and us too, Eureka was playing with the kids as always with a bright smile and the kids were having a bright smile too which made me happy but then I realize that Maurice was wearing a clothe that look like mine?

I went to ask Maurice "hey Maurice can I talk to you" Maurice nodded "sure what do you want" "well I notice you are kind of dressing up like me" Maurice notice what I was talking about and blush "are you trying to get closer to Eureka" Maurice blush more while I was teasing him "no…. it just that….. this is my way to show my respect ….. to you" Maurice said while sounding embarrassed "respect" I said while sounding confused because I remember out of all the children he is the one who show less respect toward me even he try to kill me!

The kids hear what we are talking about and then came toward us "well Maurice was trying to be like you" Maeter said while teasing Maurice "shut up Maeter" Maurice yelled at Maeter while embarrassed "sorry Maeter is just that, never mind" Maeter doesn't seem to mind but then Maurice looked at me and said "well the thing is that… well after you saved mama I realize you are not a bad guy and I wanted to be brave like you so I can protect my family" Maurice said while blushing and I notice Eureka was smiling at the both of us and I was smiling too. I went down to talk to him "hey is no problem, you can dress up as me, as long as you want, in fact I feel kind of honored" Maurice look up and smile at me.

I got up "okay how about I cook you guys some food to celebrated" Maeter and Linck yelled out yes, Maurice nodded, grandpa put his hand on the back of his head and said sure, and Eureka laugh and said sure. I went to the kitchen made them some curry and went out to serve them. I sat next to Eureka and the kids were trying to get closer to Eureka too. Later we went to sleep and tomorrow, we went out shopping to get some new clothes because the one we are wearing have grown out of it.

Me and Eureka bought some new clothes to wear. Eureka outfit is like she used to but is have a darker blue color with no white color and have some hole on the back to grew out her wings (during the year we spend, Eureka learn how to control her wing and now can go out in public without looking like a coral but I have no problem with that.) For me I bought a grey t-shirt with some red stripes on and a pair of jeans like my old one expert is a little longer now.

While Eureka was talking to Linck about he have to wear more shoes around but she is having a hard time to do since he hates to wear shoes and Maeter was trying to help make him buy more shoes. I went to Maurice while he was looking around "hey how are you" I said while sounding happy "well just looking around, usually I don't like coming here but with you and mama, I guess is more fun" Maurice smile while I was smiling too "oh by the way here" I give him a bag of clothes but when he look inside he found my old clothes?

Maurice looked confused "why are you giving me this" "well" I went down to talk to him again "after you told me you want to dress up like me, I was thinking you might still want to continued like this, so why not give you my old clothes" I said with a smile "are you sure" Maurice said "is no problem" I rob his head a little then I notice Eureka and the other kids come toward us and it look like Linck agreed to wear more shoes. We decided to go to a food court to get something to eat but before we go Maurice say something "hey Renton" I turn around to see him "thanks, papa" Maurice said with a smile and I was smiling because he called me papa. We both went to the food court and it was a great day.


End file.
